


[Cover] Saving Sherlock Holmes

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: The very first teen!lock novel I've read.I'm not also a huge fan of that genre but this novel made every teenlock fanfic I've read enjoyable. <3





	[Cover] Saving Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saving Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514787) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



[](https://imgur.com/7PBiBtj)


End file.
